Tally Youngblood
Tally Youngblood first appears in Uglies as a fifteen-year-old Ugly waiting for her sixteenth birthday. After she becomes a "Pretty", she will be able to continue to spend time with her best friend, Peris. Tally tries to do the right thing and help the people around her but is often caught up by past mistakes that lead people to resent her and makes Tally resent herself. She tries her best to make up for those mistakes so and full of self-loathing. In particular, she regrets her betraying the Smoke and her best friend Shay. Changes Special As a special, Tally's appearance changes from her new prettiness to cruel beauty, and the surgery gives her strong reflexes, enhanced senses, and a series of flash tattoos all over her face and arms. She has cool, razor sharp teeth, really dark brown eyes, dark hair and her face has wolf-like features. Her mind was again brain-surged and as a special, she thinks of herself as superior to everyone else and is disgusted by anyone who isn't special. ''Pretties Tally is enjoying life as a new pretty, hoping to be voted into Shay's " Crims " clique, when the party she is at gets crashed by Croy, a Smokie who brings back faded memories of her time in the wild. With the help of Zane, leader of the Crims, Tally follows Croy's instructions and retrieves two pills - the cure for the pretty brain lesions - and panics about taking them. To avoid detection before the Specials arrive, Tally and Zane agree to split the cure, each taking one of the pills. The pills quickly cure the pair of them, although they are affected differently, with Zane's cure apparently more effective, but having the side effect of crippling headaches. Suspicious of Tally's unusual behaviour, the Specials fit her and Zane with tracking cuffs, which spy on them constantly and thwart their plans to escape together to the New Smoke. However, they still encourage the other Crims to make themselves "bubbly" with adrenaline and caffeine, both of which help to combat the affect of the lesions. This culminates in a prank which results in all the Crims falling onto a soccer field during the pre-game fireworks, making the clique famous. The prank also has some unintended consequences. With the adrenaline rush, Shay remembers Tally's betrayal of the Smoke and breaks off their friendship. The prank also attracts the attention of Dr. Cable, who offers Tally a job as a special, which Tally strongly refuses. Several days later, Tally and Zane decide to journey into Uglyvillle to try and contact the New Smoke, and meet up with Sussy and Dex, uglies who helped Tally break the Smokies out of Special Circumstances. Sussy and Dex inform Tally and Zane that the New Smoke has recently returned to the Rusty Ruins, and then take them to see Shay, who, with some other Crims, has formed a clique based around self-harm, which she calls the Cutters. Suddenly, Zane collapses from one of his headaches, and Tally insists on taking him to the hospital, although they mask their real reason for going there. Zane realises that he desperately needs Maddy's help to cure himself, and threatens to use an industrial tool to remove the, in spite of the risk that it would destroy his entire arm. Just before he can go through with the plan, Tally realizes that they could use heat to expand the cuffs and remove them. The Crims steal a hot air balloon and Tally and Zane use heat proof gloves to remove the cuffs safely before jumping from the balloon with hoverboards. Tally, the last to jump, is distracted by Peris who has changed his mind about escaping, and chooses to stay, is too late to jump over the city's metal grid. Instead, she jumps over a river, and lands safely but loses her hoverboard in the process. Walking through the forest, she is shocked to discover a pre-Rusty tribe living there, existing in a state of constant warfare with nearby tribes and viewing pretties as gods. She befriends the tribe's holy man, Andrew Simpson Smith, and realises that the group is an anthropology project used to study violence and test the effectiveness of the pretty lesions on a violent mind. Tally encourages Andrew Simpson Smith to escape from the boundaries set for him, and to ignore the false gods, and with his help she steals a hovercraft of a visiting pretty scientist and flies to the Rusty Ruins. At the Rusty Ruins, Tally is met by David, who she has an awkward reunion with as she reacts instinctively to his "ugly" face. As they travel to the New Smoke together, Tally becomes increasingly conflicted between her old feelings for David and her new feelings for Zane. When they arrive, she learns that Zane has suffered severe damage from the nanorobots in the cure, which Tally's pill was intended to stop from happening - Tally's pill in fact had no effect on the lesions whatsoever, and the cure she experienced was self-motivated. Fortunately, the damage is not permanent, and Tally resolves to help Zane recover. However, the Smokies suddenly realize a tracking signal has been activated, which is hidden inside Zane's tooth with no chance of removal because it is connected to bone. The New Smoke must move on, leaving Zane behind, and Tally insists on staying with him, realizing that she truly loves him and needs to help him recover. David feels hurt by this, and tries to make her leave, accusing her of choosing Zane merely for his looks, so Tally insults him to make him leave her behind. The Specials arrive, with Shay and the Cutters having been turned into a new clique of specials, and Shay informs Tally that, rather than return to her pretty life, Tally will become special. Specials In the conclusion to the original ''Uglies trilogy, Tally has become a Special Circumstances agent against her will. But, now that she sees the clarity and awareness that comes with being a special, she is beginning to enjoy herself. There's a catch to being special. She is trying to destroy the very people that brought her to where she is. A New Smoke has been created, and there are uglies and pretties both in the fight against the government. The specials are there to stop them. Tally is a Cutter along with Shay, Tachs, Fausto, Ho, and the others. There is an attack in the night by the New Smoke pulling out all the stops: sneak suits, infrared, and high-speed bows and arrows. Fausto is captured and that is when Tally Youngblood's world is turned right side up for the first time in her life. She convinces Zane to try to go to the New Smoke, and when she tries to follow him, she ends up in a city called Diego that turns out to be the New Smoke. Tally is amazed that the New Smoke had a whole city on their side. Special Circumstances soon finds out about Diego helping out the rebellious new Smoke, so they start a war against Diego. They bombed Town Hall and quickly destroyed most of the city, despite these actions being extremely "rusty". Tally finds Shay and the other Cutters and realizes that they have been cured by Maddy of the "special" lesions. Tally feels betrayed and whilst roaming the evacuated Diego hospital gets a ping from Shay. Shay has found Zane lying in critical condition in the hospital. Despite the doctors efforts, Zane's brain damage is too much and Zane dies. Tally is distraught and decides to go back to her city to confess to Dr. Cable, hoping that this will end the war. Tally does this and sneakily cures Dr. Cable, who comes to her rescue when Tally is about to be de-specialized. Tally escapes and finds David. At the end of the book, Tally sends a ping to Shay, Peris, and Maddy regarding her future as the new, good, special circumstances with David. ''Extras Tally also appears in ''Extras. She is the most famous person in Aya's city. She, Fausto, Shay, Aya, Frizz, Hiro, and Ren uncover what the inhumans are doing with the metal that the Sly Girls discovered in a mountain. After this, the now famous group attends Nana Love's Thousand Faces Party, to the dismay of Tally. Aya catches Tally sneaking out with David at the end of the story. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Uglies Category:Pretties Category:Specials